The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and electrical circuit breakers, and more particularly to a combination switch and circuit breaker adapted such that actuation of the switch resets the circuit breaker.
Circuit breakers are used in a wide variety of electronic systems in which sensitive components must be protected from large currents such as those that may be caused by circuit malfunctions or external power surges. A circuit breaker is connected between the source of power and the components to be protected, and contains an element that trips when excessive current flows through it, opening the circuit through the circuit breaker and disconnecting the source of power from the components to be protected. Devices containing circuit breakers commonly include an on/off switch connected in series with the circuit breaker for activation and deactivation of the electronic device by a user. When the circuit breaker trips, the user preferrably turns the switch to its off (open) position, resets the circuit breaker, and then returns the switch to its on (closed) position. If the condition which tripped the circuit breaker is still present, the circuit breaker will trip again after the switch is closed.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a combined switch and circuit breaker that is more convenient to operate when the circuit breaker has been tripped. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the three distinct actions listed above, i.e., (1) opening the switch; (2) resetting the circuit breaker; and (3) closing the switch, to two actions by providing a circuit breaker in which opening the switch after the circuit breaker has been tripped will simultaneously reset the circuit breaker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combined switch and circuit breaker that can conveniently be packaged within the same housing, to thereby save the space that would otherwise be occupied by separate housing for these units.